1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with materials having a high magnetic permeability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permalloys and sendust alloys which are known as alloys having a high magnetic permeability suitable for use as magnetic heads are superior in their resistance to wear from friction as compared with those known magnetic materials made of other kinds of alloys. However, these permalloys and sendust alloys are defective in that their resistance to wear from friction is not sufficient for use as magnetic head cores and that their service life is accordingly relatively short.
On the other hand, there has been made, of late, an improvement in the magnetic property of magnetic tapes, and there have been placed on the market magnetic tapes which employ hard magnetic materials. As a result, there is an increasing demand for the production of magnetic head cores made of materials having an enhanced resistance to wear from friction.